Talk:Li Terana Varda
I think this page should be renamed. In the credits for that episode, his name is spelled Literada Varda, not Li Terada. 21:53, May 8, 2019 (UTC) The actual spelling is Li Terana Varda. If necessary I will provide screen shot of the script.B5historyman (talk) 20:40, June 24, 2019 (UTC) The actual on-screen credits say Literada Varda, two words. That is what was put on the screen by the producers, not subtitles. Small Earth Cat (talk) 23:28, June 24, 2019 (UTC) I said in the script. It is spelled that way in the Babylon 5 Historical Database and the Babylon 5 encyclopedia too B5historyman (talk) 05:46, June 25, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, I saw that you said it is in the script. I believe you. It is spelled differently on the actual screen. I do nnt mean unofficial subtitles, but the actual, literal, official on-screen credits. The ones that appear in big blue type while the end-music plays. I can provide a screencap if you don't believe me. :Where there's an inconsistency like this, what appears on screen should take precedence over anything else, unless there is a post-airing statement from JMS saying the on-screen credits are wrong. This is very much like the novelizations of Thirdspace, A Call to Arms, and In the Beginning where there are slight differences from the filmed movie, and this wiki says that the filmed version takes precedence. The version on screen was intended for audiences, while the scripts originally were not at all intended for audiences. There are other cases of the words in the scripts being changed for the screen - the Day of the Dead is full of examples. :If you disagree which should take precedence, please let's actually discuss reasons why, instead of just repeating ourselves. Please. Small Earth Cat (talk) 15:19, June 25, 2019 (UTC) :Correction: It's Literana Varda (two words) on screen credits. No "d". Small Earth Cat (talk) 15:31, June 25, 2019 (UTC) As promised the extract from the script confirming the correct spellingB5historyman (talk) 19:46, June 26, 2019 (UTC) This is a contradiction between two canon sources. I asked you to please discuss this politely. So far, you haven't come up with a single actual reason why the scripts take precedence over what was actually filmed and put on the air. Aggressively repeating yourself over and over ad nauseum does not make you automatically right. This is a minor contradiction and I will not continue the edit warring, but I also won't be intimidated. Small Earth Cat (talk) 02:34, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Who said I was being aggressive? I promised the spelling from the script and provided it. There are as has been pointed out by Radagast numerous production errors. I am simply going by a confirmed Joe Straczynski source of information. Again as I have previously noted, the spelling in the script is also as it appears in two other canon sources The Babylon 5 Encyclopedia and The Babylon 5 Historical DatabaseB5historyman (talk) 10:37, June 28, 2019 (UTC) While we only briefly talked about a hierarchy of canon sources in 2011, I would tend to side with the general practice in place that on-screen generally takes precedence over all other sources. We have a "notes" section on many pages that could be used to explain any discrepancy, either on screen or regarding other canon sources. However, I hesitate to be too heavy-handed with siding one way or the other as there are production mistakes that no one accepts as canon. Forgetting to change the ship names on cgi models would be one such example (that I think actually exists, though I'm forgetting if it was in Severed Dreams or another episode). While related to this conversation, I would tend to also take just about any canon sources over closed captioning, as many shows (not just Babylon 5) have had mistakes in the captions. I believe they are often outsourced and not actually done by people directly involved with the show's production. With that said, I have no idea if opening/end credits are in the same category as closed captioning, but perhaps it's worth a discussion. As with al interactions on here, please be polite. Radagast83 (talk) 04:15, June 28, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you very much for weighing in Radagast, I appreciate it. :I am far, far less bothered by a small spelling difference than by the hostility I have experienced 3 times from B5Historyman. I won't bother reading posts that start out in a hostile and aggressive manner. I would certainly read whatever he has to say if he discusses this contradiction (and the precedent it might set) politely -- as I have done in other cases. :With regard to production errors, I asked if there's any record of a production error in the credits here. Apparently no evidence for that has been found? Small Earth Cat (talk) 23:51, June 28, 2019 (UTC)